


Air Conditioning

by heywhat



Series: pesterlogs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhat/pseuds/heywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pesterlog between dave and jade when a heatwave takes over their city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> its really hot here so i wrote this. au where they live next door each other and can see each other through their windows because how cute is that omg

TG: jade

TG: jade kill me

GG: the heat?

TG: yeah

GG: i know

GG: its getting to me too :(

GG: and my air conditioner broke!!

TG: jfc how are you still alive

GG: i dont know!

TG: wanna come over

TG: the ac is on full blast

GG: id love to!!

TG: sweet

GG: but i cant :/

TG: why not

GG: because i am going to fix this ac if its the last thing i do!!!

TG: it probably will be

GG: :p

TG: come on you can fix it another time

TG: just come over here and do my homework in the cold air

GG: ugh

GG: youre getting me hot and bothered just thinking about it :(

TG: nice to know i get you hot and bothered

GG: dave >:(

TG: sorry

GG: cant you just come over and help me?

TG: fuck no

TG: but i can send you this

 -- TG [turntechGodhead] sent file comeoverjfc.jpg to GG [gardenGnostic] --

GG: dave this is just a photo of your ac

TG: no

TG: its a photo of my WORKING ac

GG: stop that!!!!

GG: i can fix mine, okay?

TG: youre so stubborn

TG: but fine

TG: fix it w/e

TG: im still gonna talk to you though

GG: okay :)

TG: so what else is going on

GG: other than sweating? nothing

GG: what about you?

TG: sitting by my window and pointing at my ac waiting for you to look

Jade gave a slight frown and got off of her bed, going over to her window to check. He was.

GG: very funny

TG: jfc dude

GG: what? :/

TG: put something on

GG: no!! its too hot and im already in a bra and shorts :(

GG: what do you want from me?

TG: less clothes tbh

GG: pff, i think the heat is getting to your brain

GG: or your crotch :/

TG: probably both

TG: and you arent really helping miss tits

GG: dave!!!! :o

TG: hey dont blame me its the heat

GG: yeah suuuuree ;)

TG: nice bra btw

TG: a little lacy for 109 degrees but yeah its nice

GG: thank you?

TG: youre welcome

TG: so do you think theyll cancel school on monday

GG: i hope so :( i cant show up like this in this heat and its too warm to put anything on

GG: maybe i just wont go

TG: omg

TG: is this real life

GG: huh?

TG: innocent little harley is gonna skip school

TG: you rebel

GG: its just too hot! im melting :(

TG: oh my god dude just come over

TG: youll melt slower in my room

GG: fine!!!!

GG: but youre going to have to calm your hormones because im not putting anything on

TG: fine by me

TG: but if i accidentally stare at your boobs

TG: its the heat

GG: sure dave

GG: the heat :p

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! <33


End file.
